Four letter word
by Chi-Chi's FAN
Summary: The old Kyoko is gone and the new one is out. Sho and Kyoko actually had a real relationship, but when Sho is overheard of his true thoughts on her she becomes someone much different. In fact she brings out the spirit of one of her inner selves. RATING MAY CHANGE!
1. Chapter 1

The old Kyoko is gone and the new one is out. Sho and Kyoko actually had a real relationship, but when Sho is overheard of his true thoughts on her she becomes someone much different. In fact she brings out the spirit of one of her inner selves.

**A/N:** Sho's a teenage boy who had lived with Kyoko before reaching stardom of course something was bound to happen. His excuses of her being plain and boring didn't mean he hasn't at least by accident seen her once out of her tom boyish wardrobe.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't really have any rights to Skip Beat

**Chapter 1**-**Self  
**

Normal POV

There was nothing she wouldn't have done for that boy and after the years we've spent together he suddenly admits, without him knowing she was present, that she was nothing more to him than just a slave, housemaid, cook, plain, boring, girl? Wiping away the angry tears with her green jersey Mogami Kyoko ran out of the agency building before he could notice she was there.

She climbed on her bike before quickly disappearing from the scenery and back to their apartment. The ride back couldn't have lasted any longer, jumping off the bike the teenage girl ran inside the building, taking the stairs knowing it would be less likely anyone would even notice her. Once she reached the fourteenth floor in a flash she appeared by her door opening then closing it.

Inside Kyoko locked the door before sliding down not being to keep herself from crying any longer. Weeping the small teen felt like a five year old again when her mother would scold and sometimes even strike her for not meeting her standards. No matter whom it was whether her mother or Sho they both had the power to bring her spirits down and destroy any form of happiness.

Feeling hopeless and in the time of need she, like in the past, took out her small blue stone needing the strength. Though, as she stared at the stone her eyes wondered to the stone on her finger causing a new wave of tears to appear. Sobbing Kyoko cried out "Corn please help," sniffling she hugged the stone closer "Give me strength to keep going," it might have been a few minutes or a few hours, but the tears finally calmed down to hiccups and the occasional sniffles.

Standing up she leaned on the door for support running her hand through her sleek hair as she made her way to her bedroom.

"_I think I should cut my hair,"_

"_Why so you can look like a boy? My women don't have short hair! If you want to do anything to it than make it seem like silk,"_

She gripped the doorknob tightly before pushing open the door, striding into her room taking her pajamas from the dresser.

"_Sho I don't like wearing revealing clothing," _

"_Well if you don't than how will anyone be able to tell you apart from a guy?"_

Stepping into the shower she let the warm water wash away the sadness away.

"_Plain,"_

She scrubbed all over and while doing so she realized how true his words were. Shutting off the water she came out while brushing her teeth gazing at the mirror with hallow eyes.

"_No sex appeal."_

After changing she walked to her bed crawling under the covers shivering at the night air. She bit her lips to stop herself from any more tears.

"_She's not my type."_

Snapping her eyes open she jumped up "Not your type eh Sho?" Kyoko's eyes narrowed to the dark room "You're going to regret ever breaking my heart." She had a plan forming in her mind and was determined to pull through it.

With little sleep Kyoko spent the night putting all of Shotoro's belongings online. She sold them at descent prices knowing they'll go faster, plus she couldn't take seeing any more of his things any longer. At daybreak knowing the manager would be up she spoke to him about placing the condo back in the market. In three days it will all be gone.

During those three days she quit all except one of her jobs. The couple at Darumaya had a room they've been thinking about putting up for rent and the couple decided to give it to Kyoko as she had promised to not only pay at the very generous affordable price, but also help out as much as she could. Her plan involved another job that will hopefully be able to help her through this.

Though before she contacted the other job she needed a makeover and makeover she had. Kyoko stepped into the salon asking for a complete makeover that would take away her old self. The stylists were happy to oblige and everyone gave the other suggestions on how to make her new. Three hair stylists circled her taking her whole figure, two of the three saw a plain girl who had potential, but the third saw something the others didn't yet.

Grabbing her chin he stared into her eyes seeing a fire burning and with fire comes flames. Those flames made his eyes widen in realization. Calling for the other two he demanded "Get everything we're going full storm on this girl,"

"Everything?" One of the girls asked.

He nodded "Get the bright and neon dyes,"

The other girl saluted grabbing the stuff and laying it on the table.

"Kitty you're helping me with her hair," The short spiky haired brunette, green eyed stylist nodded "Naomi you're in charge of pedicure, manicure, and get Jun on the phone," Naomi the long haired blonde, brown eyes saluted getting her supplies and the phone.

"Honey by the time you leave here you'll be saying bye, bye to old you and hello to new you ah,"

"Mogami Kyoko,"

"Well Kyoko-Chan call me Azuma," He smiled at the tiny girl.

~three hours later~

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kitty the shortest grabbed the curtain from the left "Introducing the new and improve Kyoko," Naomi the taller on the right finished.

The two female stylist let out a wow mixed growl when they opened the curtain revealing the once plain girl to Japan's newest most wanted. The other stylist whistled at the teenage woman in from of them while the customers had their mouths slacked open.

Kyoko had a complete transformation that made her half smile causing the stylist hearts to skip a couple of beats. Her once long black hair was now long, very pale blonde, straight with side bangs; her makeup has been done to a dark pink lipstick, dark blue eyeliner and mascara, pink, violet, and blue shadow. The hair and makeup are done to compliment her pale features and highlight her golden eyes.

She wore what she never would have thought before; a just an inch above the knee red lace dress two sizes too small with a pencil skirt and black lace peep toe pumps about four inches. Kyoko felt like blushing and running back to the dressing room, but something made her stay. The stares she caught made her feel funny and dare she say it… pleasing?

"I think I outdid myself this time," Azuma said "Well what do you think Kyoko-Chan?" He stepped in her line of sight taking her gaze off of the mirrors "Is this something you're please with?"

Kyoko gave a crooked grin at him "It's amazing,"

* * *

**Check out Kyoko's outfit on the link on my profile**


	2. Anew

**A/N**: My ideas for this Kyoko is to make her have more confidence than before, give her more options, and to actually be more sharp. Also, there will be new and original ideas that will go to this fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat

**Chapter:** Anew

Kyoko had woken up early, a force of habit, and with trembling hands she held onto her towel as she stared at the clothes she had laid on her bed. A few days ago, she had her hair done by Azuma-Sama, the Ayama sisters—which she later found out— and Jun-San had helped with her current clothing. Moments after she had confessed to loving the look she had a mini panic attack stating she couldn't pull it off and many other things.

Kitty-Sama had to pull her out of the changing room just to have the bystanders give their input of her new look. The compliments had increased her confidence by .5% which Jun-San had joked about. The experts of beauty had all gave her suggestions and helped her out a bit. Amazingly, for the first time in ever the four magical beings of experts had behaved friendly with her and even invited her to go shopping! Feeling giddy for a few minutes before hiding it she accepted. The group had helped her chose affordable beauty products along with the right clothing that would go with her new look.

She blushed as she thought how embarrassing it was when they asked for her number and she had to admit of not having one. They all chuckled and made her promise to visit the salon as much as possible and when she finally had a phone to give them her number. Kyoko was in her own world full of wondrous critters and fairies before shaking her head knowing she had to get ready.

A glance to the clothing on her bed had her shake her head while weeping in the corner of the room. She just couldn't do it! This wasn't her and her plain body wouldn't look good in that outfit!

"_Sure you can mama," _One of her grudges spoke.

Another exclaimed _"The magical beauty experts even said so!"_

"_Besides you wouldn't want that damn baka to win do you?" _A third grudge grunted.

Shaking her head Kyoko sucked in a breath trying her best to conceal this part of her. Her breathing evened out and her eyes narrowed a bit having her lashes flutter with a bored look.

"_Go get em mama!" _All the grudges cheered before disappearing as her new personal overtook her body.

Standing straight before slouching a bit she walked to the bed picking the outfit with her newly manicured hands "It's not bad…but," taking the midnight leggings with her to the small cabinet she opened the drawer taking out a pair of sharp scissors. Holding the leggings up she placed the scissors near the material taking a *snap* a few inches above the left knee. With a grin she then hurriedly started snapping in a zigzag motion on the left leg then with the right chose a few inches above around the mid-knee and like the other cut almost in a sloppy motion.

Around ten minutes later she stood by her mirror staring at herself. Her leggings—now shorts— seemed like they're destroyed, she wore black thigh high lace, combat boots, a cami underneath her off the shoulder sleeveless top, she wore a nice soft ribbon like belt with a rose on the middle, a plain choker, abro bracelet, her makeup the same, and her blonde hair was straight but had a half ponytail that's styled to the left. She somehow resembled like a rebel, licking her lips, Kyoko decided she liked it.

Taking a deep breath she turned around and went downstairs. Her okami smiled at the new attire "Turn around please," Kyoko did just that having her landlord giggle and compliment her before telling Kyoko to have a nice day. Taisho only crossed his arms grunting when Okami asked him if he agreed. Once Kyoko jumped on her bike and left the couple watched for another moment "This is good she's finally doing something for her own self," Okami told her husband before the two went back to their restaurant.

Kyoko parked her bike around the corner of LME and with a nervous gulp she calmed herself down willing herself to put on her bored yet confident aura again. She walked through the streets her small heels clicking on the sidewalk, hair moving softly in sway with the wind, whispers started up as the bystanders caught sight of the new face. They all thought she was some rebel celebrity though she looked unfamiliar many thought she was either a newbie or a foreign.

Entering the building Kyoko crossed her arms as she walked towards the secretary. The woman behind the desk looked up at her flushing slightly at her. The secretary tried to wrack her brain of the teenage talents they had for the company, but none made the description of this one. Clearing her throat she asked "How may I help you?" she was cautious if this was a celebrity than she had to be careful on her actions.

Kyoko's eyes met hers trying to think of something. She would have liked to just go out and say it, but that was the old her. Kyoko's eyes narrowed more and she let out her half smile "I hope you can," she breathed. She remembered Sho acting this way a lot towards women to get them to do things what he wanted. Luckily it had the same effect on the secretary; the poor women turned flustered and started stuttering not knowing how this girl could affect her this way, she liked men not women!

"I'd like to see someone who could help me," She leaned closer "preferably someone who works with the talented up close,"

Swallowing the secretary wrote down something on a piece of paper before handing it to the blonde "That would be Sawara-San he's the head of the talent section there are instructions on the paper to get to his office. The quickest way to get there is by using the blue number one elevator located down there have a nice day," She quickly said determine not to look into her eyes again, afraid of something happening.

Her golden eyes gave a glint of amusement before taking the slip of paper and walking to the elevators. Kyoko leaned on the opposite side of the double doors with her eyes closed, arms crossed as she waited for the doors to close and take her up. A few seconds before the doors closed a hand shot out stopping the elevator and reopening them. Kyoko really didn't notice because she was in her own world trying to figure out her next actions.

The hand that stopped the elevators was a young man around his twenties with straight brown hair, hazel eyes, glasses, nice suit and a briefcase. By his side was a younger man in his early twenties black hair, grey eyes, wearing a casual black shirt, designer jacket, grey pants, and most likely designer shoes. The two stepped into the elevator surprised to see someone who appeared to be sleeping.

"Ah excuse me," The manager named Yashiro tried to call out.

Kyoko snapped out if it she heard someone snap their fingers. Still seeming calm she half-opened her eyes peering at the two men inside now the elevator. Giving a lazy grin she said "You know it's rude to interrupt someone's line of thinking,"

Yashiro smiled politely "Gomen…are you new here?"

Kyoko sigh running her hand through her hair giving a murmur "One would say," she still had to get in to be considered new, but technically she was new being the first time stepping into LME; the same agency being rivaled of that baka Sho.

The elevator rang indicating her floor she walked off but stopped for a second giving a small smile "It was nice seeing Japan's top actor," before walking off. She knew exactly who that other man was and now that Sho wasn't her main interest she had no reason to be rude to the man. The other would be his manager Kyoko mused.

Back at the elevator Yashiro looked shock "Wow she knew you were here and behaved as if you didn't exist until the last moment,"

Tsuruga-san did seem a little surprised but hid it well wondering who she was and if she actually worked for the agency.

With Kyoko-Chan she walked down the hall as if she knew exactly where the office was. Kyoko resisted the urge to turn around when she heard a crash followed by concern murmurs. She stopped by a door-less opening where a man around his early forties sat having a cup of coffee and working on some papers.

Making sure her plain old self was nowhere in sight she knocked on the wall "Are you Sawara-Kun?"

The man looked up with a curious look "And you are? I don't think I have any appointments set up," she had a type of calm personal, but her eyes spoke of something different.

"I'm Mogami Kyoko I asked to see someone and the secretary downstairs told me to come to Sawara-Kun," She gave a polite bow letting a bit of her original self slip before hiding it again.

Sawara saw this though and wondered if she was actress or one of the talents that applied recently. Although he reviewed all of them and she didn't look familiar "Take a seat," he watched the teenager sit on the seat with her hands clasped together. Sawara was sure that she was putting on an act of a different personal; from all his years working here he's able to tell the difference between an act and not.

"Sawara Takenori head of the talent department," he shook her hand knowing what she wants but making sure if she's worth it "I'm assuming you'd want to be a celebrity," sure it was strange the secretary told her to come here, but perhaps this girl had some talent to lead her here.

Kyoko's bangs hid her eyes as she answered "That's the plan,"

"Well what section would you like to work in?" It would be interesting to see her as in actress, but then again her appearance almost stated she'd attract the teenage audience of rebels especially if she could sing.

Her breathing stopped for a second, but her cool personal in the outside prevented anyone from seeing her inner panic. What kind of section could she even work for?

Sawara saw her slight hesitation through her and said "There are three sections at LME like many other agencies there's 'Acting' 'Singing' and of course 'Talent' we are actually having auditions for newcomers to see if they can make it or not," he watched her impress how gave a casual aura.

Kyoko thought it over trying to decide what she was going to do before saying "At this audition will it be possible if the judges decide for themselves where I actually belong?" She tried to play it off as if she knew what section she actually wanted to be in.

"They will, but I already have a guess on what section you'll end up in if you pass," She had to be interested in acting, Sawara thought. Half an hour later Kyoko was given some paperwork to sign and bring back the day of the audition. Giving her thanks she gave her lazy smile, the one Kitty-Chan told her is crooked, before departing the office.

As she pressed the down button Kyoko paid no mind to her surroundings as she started her application with her blue pen. Hearing the ding she walked in with her head still low paying no mind to the other two in the elevator.

"Hello again," Hearing the familiar voice she looked up to see those two again.

Kyoko gave a nod "Hey…Tsuruga-san and…manger-kun?" she felt bad she didn't know his name, but only showed her lazy grin indicating a slight embarrassment.

Chuckling, the two men felt relived she wasn't a super fan-girl "Yukihito Yashiro Ren's manager,"

"Mogami Kyoko," she gave then got back to the papers.

Yashiro gave a silent curse "Ren do you have another pen I ran out of ink," he usually carried around three to five pens, but he ran out of ink fast this week with all the paperwork he's been doing.

"Ah sure," Ren took out a pen from his front pocket, but accidentally dropped it when he felt cold all of a sudden.

Kyoko was fine all until the elevator changed music to that baka irritating her and switching her personal back to that Sho hating girl. What is she saying? She'll hate that baka no matter how she behaves. Her pen dropped and she gave silent curses to that singer going to pick it up, but as the song in the elevator got louder the pen she grabbed got crushed.

Ren watched the girl changing from calm and bored to an almost murder like aura. It amazed him how she could change emotions that quick. Leaning down on the ground he went to pick up his pen, but she grabbed his by accident and to his amazement crushed it.

The elevator doors dinged and opened having Kyoko rush out with a murderous aura. That was before she realized she broke her character and within moments changed back to that girl she was before that song came on. Kyoko brought her hand up seeing that this pen was not hers.

The actor saw her rush out the doors followed by him and his manager catching sight of her stopping and her aura changing back to what it was when they first saw each other. She turned back to them and with a slight blush handed him back his pen "Gomen I thought this was mine," Kyoko crossed her arms again seeming nonchalant.

Taking the pen Ren saw how it turned to dust and only shook his head "Just keep mine," he heard her say before she left the building. Yashiro watched his charge stare at the girl and felt a grin start to show.

* * *

**Questions anyone?**

**The Kyoko I'm trying to portray is an act that she hasn't perfected yet as seen.**

**Next chapter will be on her audition to LME.**


End file.
